crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Gohanks (Fusion-Dance)
This version of Gohanks is the Fusion-Dance of Gohan and Trunks. When performed between Trunks and Gohan from the future, he is referred to as Future Gohanks/Gohanks: Future. When performed by the Xeno timeline Gohan and Trunks, he is referred to as Gohanks: Xeno. =Appearance= Future Gohanks/Gohanks: Future Future Gohanks wears the same clothes all Metamorans and other fusion characters were seen wearing, a dark blue and yellow vest. Around his waist is a teal sash, and he wears white silky pants, dark shoes with teal wraps, and black wristbands. His hair is a combination of Future Gohan's black hair covering most of his head, with two lilac bangs that comes from Future Trunks' hair. Future Gohanks retains Future Trunks' skin tone and sword, which unlike Xeno Gotenks, he is seen using it during a special technique in Dragon Ball Heroes. Future Gohanks also retains Future Gohan's scar on his left part of the face and his eyebrows remain lilac and black eyes. Gohanks: Xeno Gohanks: Xeno wears similar clothes as the usual Metamorans and other fusion characters, a yellow and black vest, with a dark red shirt beneath it. A black pants and red gloves. His hair is a combination of Gohan: Xeno's black hair covering most of his head, with two lilac bangs and eyebrows that come from Trunks: Xeno. Gohanks: Xeno retains Future Trunks' sword. =Personality= Future Gohanks/Gohanks: Future While Future Gohanks did not present his full personality, as being the result of Future Gohan and Future Trunks fusing, both lived for many years in an apocalyptic future, Future Gohanks is more serious and does mean business compared to Gotenks and EX Gohanks, much like Gogeta from Dragon-Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Gohanks: Xeno As being the result of Gohan: Xeno and Trunks: Xeno fusing, Gohanks: Xeno acts appropriately in battle, unlike Gotenks as an adult. He's well-mannered and polite towards both allies and foes alike, while also being incredibly humble and kind-hearted. He possesses both Gohan: Xeno's strategic and analytical mind along with Trunks: Xeno's lack of Saiyan pride and use of methods unbecoming of a traditional Saiyan warrior, making him incredibly efficient in battle. Being a fusion created between two Saiyans, Gohanks: Xeno inherits an undying and unsatisfying love for battle, becoming excited at the simple thought of a good battle, and often remains rather impatient whenever his opponents attempt to stall him to avoid fighting. Gohanks: Xeno also retains the memories of both of his fusees, and can clearly distinguish between the two, and refers to themselves as separate counterparts. =Biography (Gohanks: Xeno)= Dark Empire Saga In an altered timeline, Slug: Xeno finds that he has merged with the Five-Star Dark Dragon Ball. Two members of the Time Patrol, Gohan: Xeno and Trunks: Xeno travel back through time in order to find the source of the disturbance that has altered the timeline. There they find Slug in his Dark Giant form and soon after, thanks to Putine he is further empowered with her dark magic causing him to undergo a Dark Evolution. Outmatched, Gohan: Xeno suggests that Trunks: Xeno merge with him to which he agrees and the two perform the Fusion-Dance to become Gohanks who immediately goes on the offensive due to them only having 30 minutes before they defuse. However, Gohanks is unable to do any damage to Slug due to his overwhelming size. Demigra Assault Saga Gohanks: Xeno appears once again when faced off against the Syn Shenron: Xeno. In preparation for the upcoming fight, Gohanks transform into a Super-Saiyan 3 before rushing into battle with his opponent. =Powers and abilities= Power-level Future Gohanks Future Gohanks is quite powerful. Future Gohanks is classified as a S-Rank fighter. Gohanks: Xeno In his base form, Gohanks: Xeno battles Lord Slug: Xeno (Dark Super-Giant), but is unable to phase Slug's size and power. In his Super-Saiyan 3 state, Gohanks: Xeno is able to defeat Omega Shenron: Xeno (Transcendent Demon-God). Forms and transformations Super-Saiyan and Super-Saiyan 2 Gohanks: Xeno While Gohanks: Xeno has not demonstrated Super-Saiyan or Super-Saiyan 2, he possesses access to them since he can undergo a Super-Saiyan 3 transformation. Also, Gohan and Trunks have separately both demonstrated the power to enter Super-Saiyan and Super-Saiyan 2 on their own. Future Gohanks Future Gohanks has not demonstrated any level of Super-Saiyan transformation, but both of his components have demonstrated the ability to transform into a Super-Saiyan, as well as higher level transformations, so this ability would be possessed by Future Gohanks. Super-Saiyan 3 Gohanks: Xeno Gohanks: Xeno uses Super-Saiyan 3 in Universe Mission 4. In this state, Gohanks hair grows considerably, his eyebrows disappear, and his pupils gain a green color. Future Gohanks Future Gohanks likely possesses the ability to enter the third level of the Super-Saiyan transformation because both Future Gohan and Future Trunks have demonstrated the ability to turn into a Super-Saiyan 3. =Counterparts= EX Gohanks This version of Gohanks, referred to as EX Gohanks, is the result of an EX-Fusion between Gohan and Trunks. Category:Fusions (Dragon-Ball) Category:Fusion-Dances (Dragon-Ball)